Vehicles often include cup holders therein to increase user satisfaction and decrease spills during use of the vehicle. Vehicle cup holders may be arranged in a various consoles within the vehicle such as front seat consoles, rear seat consoles, etc. Cup holders may also be arranged within doors of the vehicle and on a floor of the vehicle.